


Back in Pittsburgh Soon

by TaylorJ



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorJ/pseuds/TaylorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going on a road trip with Phil in a couple days. I know you said you’d be hanging in Pittsburgh this summer but, do you want to delay that a little? We’ll only be going for week or two and I was supposed to drive back here on my own anyway…” He babbles. </p><p>He cautions a look over at Geno and he’s finally got his eyes off the floor, staring at Sid and looking thoughtful.</p><p>“You don’t have to decide right now,” Sid adds, pushing himself off the bench and heading towards his bag by the door. “We’re leaving Tuesday, let me know if you want to come and I’ll text you the details, alright?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Pittsburgh Soon

**Author's Note:**

> [A note to my recipient](http://taylorj8771.tumblr.com/post/147051997773/taylorj8771-taylorj8771-to-my-sidgeno)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hi notpoetry,
> 
> thanks for signing up for the exchange! I'm really glad I got to write for you, your prompts led to a lot of ideas for me, and I hope you enjoy! I started this story only thinking of incorporating the general like of "Road Trip" and somehow almost all the others fell into the story.
> 
> There aren't any warnings in this story but some things I took artistic license with; Sid and Geno are both single in this story and I know nothing about Tyler Bozak so his character might be completely off base (I'm sorry!). I also don't know much about Phil Kessel beyond the interview with Pierre these playoffs so his character might be off base as well. Also, just pretend that graduations and dorm-cleanups occur in mid-June. 
> 
> I also just wanted to say a quick thank you to another author in this exchange who edited this for me. It's readable because of you.

Locker clean-out day is easily Sid’s least favorite day of the year, and usually with good reason. It’s normally really depressing, for one, following a long season of playing his heart out and not reaching the cup. It's finally different this year; reminiscent of the one other time it was a happy occasion, a cause for excitement. Locker clean-out that one time had been a prideful thing and Sid can’t count his blessings enough that he gets to do it again.

He has a smile on his face the entire time he's surrounded by media, mirrored on the faces of almost all his teammates. His stall is mostly packed away, gear bag near the door full of everything except his tape bag and a few fan mail letters he wanted to keep. The offseason is set to be extremely short this year – World Cup around the corner and having played until mid-June. His usual “get away to Europe for a few weeks” routine is pretty much impossible this year, modified to a simple road trip.

He still has his normal schedule – California right around the corner, then back to Cole Harbour, Vail, and back home to Canada again – but when Phil asked if he wanted to do this road trip with him, Sid jumped on it. He's not quite ready to spend the rest of summer at home yet, still too anxious with adrenaline he feels the need to burn out.

It’s not going to be a long trip but they’ll be breaking it up into a few shifts anyway. First will be the thirteen-hour drive to Amanda in Minnesota, help her pack away her dorm and get ready for her trip home, and then another twelve or so up to Regina. Phil’s been smiling about it since he lifted the cup, excited to be seeing Tyler again after their first season long-distance. Sid’s completely jealous of that smile, if he’s being honest with himself.

Sid rounds his way back to the locker room after stopping to say goodbye to all the staff and is surprised to find one stall still occupied. Geno’s got his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, rubbing soothing strokes through his own hair. Sid can see he’s agitated just by the line of his shoulders. He clears his throat, standing awkwardly by his bag near the door. “Heading out soon?”

Geno looks up, one hand still hanging onto the back of his neck, hang-dog look on his face. His lips are turned down in a pout and Sid feels like laughing; leave it to Geno to be upset after they just won the Cup. 

“Soon,” he replies gruffly, sitting up to slide his thighs down the bench, sagging back into his stall.

“You know we won, right, G?” Sid asks with a laugh in his voice, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Geno smiles back at him but it doesn't reach his eyes. “Know, Sid. Just,” he sighs, “want to do more. Should score more goals, get more by Jones. Too close. Could be done game five if–“

“Geno,” Sid sighs, walking into the room and moving to sit in Kuni’s stall next to him. 

“Not play like I used to, Sid. Since elbow–“

“You won us game four, you scored again in game five." Sid says emphatically. "Damn, G, what did you want to do, put the team on your back and win it all on your own?”

He's quiet for a second before he says, petulant, “You do."

Sid sighs, slouching down into the stall himself. “I didn't do that and you know it.”

“Win Conn Smythe, best player, Sid.”

“I opened up space for every one else, just like you did. You and Rusty won us Tampa, don’t even.”

“Just…” he lifts a hand and scrubs at his eyes and Sid’s shoulders slump. “Just know I could do more and not do.”

He lets the silence linger for a few minutes, weighing pros and cons in his head. He hopes Phil doesn’t mind but, “I’m going on a road trip with Phil in a couple days. I know you said you’d be hanging in Pittsburgh this summer but, do you want to delay that a little? We’ll only be going for a week or two and I was supposed to drive back here on my own anyway…” He babbles.

He cautions a look over at Geno and he’s finally got his eyes off the floor, staring at Sid and looking thoughtful.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Sid adds, pushing himself off the bench and heading towards his bag by the door. “We’re leaving Tuesday, let me know if you want to come and I’ll text you the details, alright?” He stops at the door and looks back over his shoulder, leaning down to grab the strap on his bag.

Geno looks like he’s running through about a hundred plays in his head all at once. Sid thinks Geno could use the break even more than he can.

“Just think about it, G.” He says, hefting his gear bag onto his shoulder and heading out towards his car.

***

Sid gets a text later that night, a simple

_What time?_

He smiles involuntarily, soft and heartfelt.

_7 am, sharp. Bring enough clothes for two weeks._

He laughs a few minutes later when the response he gets is

_Fuck. You._

***

Geno shows up with a duffle bag and a tall cup of coffee, bright and early and only ten minutes later than Sid told him. He’s surprised, if he’s honest; he’d bet Phil they’d be waiting at least a half an hour.

Geno’s head is basically hanging over the cup and if Sid didn’t know him better he’d think he was sleeping standing up. His eyes are half-shut, only looking up every few minutes at Sid and Phil bustling around to get the car packed in with Geno’s bag. 

It’s Sid’s car but Phil’s the one who gets behind the wheel once they all climb in. Geno sprawls himself across the back seat, coffee cup still in one hand, but he tips his head back and shuts his eyes. Sid just slides into the passenger seat, looking at Phil and nodding back at Geno. They share a wry smile and Phil starts the car while Sid buckles himself in. 

His garage door is shut and Sid knows he locked the front door when Phil came over this morning so he reclines his seat just so and tips his head back. He sighs up at the moonroof, ready to enjoy his vacation.

***

The first few hours of the trip are fairly quiet. Phil has soft music playing on loop, occasionally switching it off for a traffic report on an AM station. Sid nods in and out of sleep with the interludes of static noise, never really waking to total consciousness. It's comforting, feeling surrounded by two of his teammates and the steadiness of the road.

It's roughly a half hour later when Sid wakes to muffled giggles and the feeling of being watched. He blinks his eyes open and glances around the car. He stretches in his seat, yawning, "How far along?" and jumps when both Phil and Geno let out full-bellied laughs. "What?" He asks, but they just keep laughing and eventually Geno points up at Sid's head.

Sid's brow furrows but he turns forward in his seat again and pulls down the mirror. He's horrified to find a flyers cap resting gently on his head, light enough to not even feel, and lets out a yell and jerks enough that it falls to the floor between his feet.

"What the fuck, guys?" He shouts, reaching down to grab it and toss it back at Geno who's laughing so hard Sid thinks he may be crying.

He can't make out much of what he says but Geno's pointing around the car and half-syllable words tell Sid enough. Geno brought the hat, just waiting for this scenario. He even took pictures, if Sid can read the iPhone screen he's waving around well enough. Geno eventually turns the screen towards him, still laughing, and Sid registers snapchat and his clothes but Giroux's face, face-swapped with his.

Sid just grumbles and turns forward again, letting his smile tilt up on the side neither of the guys can see.

Once Phil's laughter has slowed to just a hitch in his breath, he responds to Sid's initial question. "We're about three hours in. Going to stop soon to grab some food."

Geno's still snickering in the backseat so Sid reacts impulsively, unbuckling his seat belt and lunging back to grab Geno's phone. There's a shriek (he's not sure which of them makes the sound) but their wrestling only lasts long enough for Geno to shove his phone between the seats where Sid can't reach and push Sid to the other side of the car, holding him off from tickling Geno with one arm.

Sid eventually huffs and climbs back into the front seat before Geno can try to go after him instead. "Just you wait, G. Think you got away with one…" he grumbles and Geno laughs again.

They wind up pulling into a rest stop with a Denny's five minutes later, filing out of the car. Geno's cellphone-less at least, unable to reach his phone in the seats himself and pouting the whole while.

After they've been seated and have ordered, Geno leans over into Sid's space and taps on his phone. He opens Sid's snapchat app and clicks to his own timeline. There are a couple of photos preceding Sid dressed as Giroux; a few are of the scenery they've driven through, there's a video of Phil lip syncing to an N*sync song that must've played on the radio and another of Sid with the flower tiara, mouth open and probably drooling in his sleep. He just shakes his head at Geno's laugh, closing the app and peeling the paper off his straw to drop into his drink.

"How are we doing with time?" He asks Phil, moving his cutlery around to his liking.

"Good. Haven't hit any traffic so I think we'll be good to get there on time. Amanda's going to a party tonight that she invited us to. If you guys want to go."

"Maybe," Geno replies. "We stay hotel or campus with her?"

"Hotel. It's nearby, though, so," Phil smiles, "should be free to drink however much you want. Celebrate that Cup a little more, eh?"

"Sounds pretty good. I think we've only got one room in the hotel, though." Sid gestures between himself and Phil, "We were going to share with two doubles. It shouldn't be a problem to get an extra room at check-in."

Geno nods, "Good for me. Room with king bed so better stretch my legs."

"If there's a room with a king bed, I'm taking it. Got to deal with you two kiddos horsing around while I'm driving." Phil grumbles and Sid and Geno laugh.

They hurry through the meal, trying to keep ahead of schedule; the last thing any of them want to do is hit traffic around Chicago. Sid takes the wheel once they get back to the car, Phil sliding into the passenger seat and Geno folding himself across the back again, immediately digging for his phone. Phil helps him while Sid adjusts all his mirrors, getting his hand into the space Geno's couldn't fit and pulling his phone free. Sid just shakes his head while smiling, changing the radio to a CD and backing out of the space.

***

They pull into Minneapolis almost eleven hours later; a few rest stops and driver-switches under their belts but relatively on schedule. They're all dragging, even having napped on and off, legs cramping and itching to walk around.

Geno's behind the wheel when they pull up to the hotel and Sid hops out of the back to go check them in. He walks up to the front desk and smiles politely at the receptionist.

"Checking in?" She asks.

"Yup. Last name Crosby. I have a reservation for one room but I need to get a second."

"Okay, let me just pull it up…" she types away for a few minutes, long enough for Geno and Phil to swing into the lobby with their bags on a trolley.

"Problem?" Geno asks Sid, one hand pushing the trolley back and forth as they crowd the desk. Sid just shrugs and turns back to the woman.

"There is a slight issue," she says, typing a few more keys before looking up at them. "Unfortunately, the room we were holding for you is the only one we have left for the evening. There's a wedding party here and with all the graduations going on, it seems we were overbooked. I can check you into the one room now."

Sid looks back over his shoulder at Phil and Geno, shrugging a little helplessly. Phil sighs and asks, "It's two beds in the room, right?"

She makes some sort of face Sid can't interpret. "No. Because of the late hour, we had to give that room away. We only have a king room left."

"Do you have a cot or something we can roll into the room at least?" Sid asks, rubbing a hand over his eyes, tired and getting frustrated.

"We do have a cot available. I just need your ID and a credit card to keep on file for check in, Mr. Crosby."

Sid pulls out his wallet and slides his ID and credit card across to her. She's quick with checking them in at least, sliding over three key cards and telling them how to get to the room. "At least we're heading right back out again, right?" He sighs out when the elevator dings open on their floor and holds the door so Geno to push the trolley out, following behind to the room.

"Cot's not here yet," Phil calls out from inside the room. Sid follows Geno in, heading straight for the bed and falling face first onto it. "Guess Sid's calling the bed," Phil laughs from where he's taking a look out the window.

"S'okay. You share with lightweight over there," Geno says and Sid can hear the smirk in his voice.

"We haven't even drank anything yet and you're already calling me a lightweight," Sid mumbles into the comforter. He lifts his head up just enough so his voice is clear to ask, "We grabbing food before we meet up with Amanda? Is the party still even going on?"

"Sid," Phil says incredulously, "it's barely midnight and we're heading to a college party. I think it's safe to say it's still going on."

Sid just flips him off and rolls himself over. Geno's pulling their bags off the trolley and laying them on the love seat near the window. It's a spacious room, at least, even if he has to share a bed with Phil.

"I'm just going to hit the bathroom quick and then I'm ready to go." He says, pushing himself off the bed to wash up and hopefully wake up.

***

They stumble, three drunk fools, into the hotel room close to four am. Between Amanda shoving shots at Phil that he kept passing off to Sid and Geno, and the amount of girls mixing them their own cocktails, Sid hasn't been able to feel his feet in more than an hour. They were light when he last felt them, though, and that feeling sticks with him, he keeps giggling no matter what anyone says to him. He must've made out with four different women over the course of the night and can remember the feeling of many more hanging off of him; high on Cup-winning adrenaline and life.

He falls into the bed still dressed, pulling the covers over himself and giggling his way to sleep.

***

The bliss doesn't last.

Sid wakes up to someone hacking away in the bathroom and his head immediately starts pounding. He groans into the pillow and rolls forward so he's laying on his stomach, rubbing at his forehead and squeezing his eyes closed tight. Someone keens in response; Sid's not coherent enough to figure out who's voice that is. He groans again at the sound of the toilet flushing.

"What we drink?" Geno moans while water runs in the bathroom. Sid figures it's Phil in there then.

"I have no idea." He pushes himself onto his knees and tucks his body down, head still smashed into the pillow. He runs his tongue over his teeth, feeling grime and who knows what else caked there. His mouth feels like an animal crawled into it and died. His whole body feels that way.

The bathroom door opens and Phil croaks out, "Anyone bring Advil?"

The sound Geno makes has Sid thinking of a dying cow, "Not think we drink like this."

The bed dips when Phil climbs back in, mixed with curse-words and a few sorry's. Sid tilts his head and slants one eye open and yup, all three of them slept in the bed last night, Phil sandwiched between Sid and Geno. "What happened to the cot?"

"You make me pee it." Geno says and, what?

"What?" Sid bolts upright, groaning and reaching a hand for his head as soon as he does.

"You put his hand in water when he was sleeping last night," Phil explains. "Literally, his whole hand." He says dryly. "It's supposed to just be a finger, Sid."

"Is enough payback for Flyers joke. No more owe." Geno groans.

"Why are you this talkative?" He tilts his hips to the mattress so he can swing his legs in front of him, curling his upper body over his knees and letting his head hang a little.

Geno's head is covered with a pillow but Sid hears him as if every word is a hammer to his temples. "Peed whole thing, Sid. You pay for clean service now. Tell receptionist you do."

"Amanda's coming over soon so we can head to breakfast." Phil interrupts. "If you wanna grab a shower first, go now."

"When did I even do that?" Sid asks himself, slowly getting off the bed and dragging his feet for the door. He leaves the light off with the door cracked, not wanting to know how badly that would spike his senses. He emerges twenty minutes later feeling more like a human but his head still feels like someone's stomping all over it. Phil's sitting up in the bed looking much the same as Sid feels but he's dressed and flipping through the tv channels while Geno dozes next to him. The curtain over the window is cracked and he squints at the daylight.

"Amanda should be here in ten. With Advil." Phil adds and Sid feels like he could kiss the ground she'll be walking in on, just knowing she'll be bringing something to kill his migraine.

He walks over to Geno's side and nudges him until both eyes slit open. "What?" Geno's voice is hoarse and heavily accented and Sid feels himself shiver, tells himself it's because the room is chilly and he's only in a towel.

"Get up and get ready, Amanda will be here soon." Geno just grumbles in response, throwing the covers off himself and making his way to the bathroom.

Amanda shows up barely ten minutes later, just as Sid’s pulling his shirt on. She walks in smiling, like she hadn’t spent the night out drinking with them all, and just opens her hand up to reveal the bottle of Advil. Geno’s ready a few minutes later and they all troop out for breakfast. 

They're quiet until they're seated in a diner, menus littering the table. “Thank you guys again, I really appreciate all your help.” Amanda says. “How are those hangovers doing?”

“Not going to college really failed me,” Sid huffs. “It’s going away though, thank you.”

“Stanley Cup victory didn’t get you ready for this, Sid? I’m disappointed,” she laughs.

“I don’t think anything can get you ready for a bunch of college girls passing you drinks all night.” He smiles.

The waiter comes by for the order a few minutes later, leaving a round of waters on the table with a knowing smile.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had so much…" He adds, "And they all wanted a ‘thank you’ that weren't words.” Amanda and Phil laugh but Geno just groans, tilting his head down into his hand and covering his eyes.

“I’m know. Every girl want kiss for bring me drink I not ask her for.” He squints an eye up at Phil, “How you not have to do? Girls not love Phil the Thrill?” 

Phil just laughs, “Thankfully most of these girls already know I’m taken. And they know Amanda will kill them if they try anything,” he smirks at his sister.

“If you guys don’t want to deal with that, just make up a girlfriend or something.” She offers. She’s emptied the bowl of sugar packets onto the table, sifting through and reorganizing them to her liking. "The girls here are all pretty good about honoring relationships."

Sid tilts his head, skeptical, “I don’t know that any of them would believe I have a girlfriend after last night.”

“Why not?” She glances up at him, “It’s college, Sid. People sleep with people they don’t care about all the time. Open relationships, man,” she laughs, “college is full of them. Just tell them you've got a girlfriend and if they ask, say it's not an open relationship anymore."

Sid just shakes his head, “I’m not really the kind of guy to pretend about that stuff though. I’m not exactly good at making someone up.”

She’s quiet for a few minutes, finishing up the pattern in the container for the sugar packets. She sits up quick though, realization sparkling across her face. “I got it! Geno, you don’t sound like you want to go through all that again either, right?” She waits for Geno’s nod before she says, “Okay, then. You guys pretend to be together!”

There’s a chorus of “What?” with varying degrees of disbelief but they’re all looking at her like she’s insane.

“No, seriously. You guys wouldn’t even have to say anything, just like,” she gestures, “hold hands or something. The girls will totally leave you alone.”

“Joking, right?” Geno says, “Is Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin," he points at each of them. "Who believe we–“

“It’s not a matter of making them believe because of who you are, Geno. Just pretend and it won’t even be a question.”

“Can get out though, no? People think we together and, I don’t know, tell other people?” He says.

“Actually,” Phil starts, “most everyone here’s seen me with Tyler and no one’s ever said a word.”

“Yeah but were you holding hands?” Sid asks, eyebrows raised.

Phil blushes bright red and Amanda laughs. “Pretty sure half the team saw them grinding all over each other last summer.” She says. “Seriously guys, the people here are great. You’ll have nothing to worry about with media or things like that.”

Sid takes a second to think about it while Geno’s arguing about more media focus than usual with having won the cup this year. Even grainy, indistinct photos will be blowing up twitter with where they are and what they’re doing. Sid’s not really on board himself, not exactly wanting to be outed for something he’s not actually doing, but he can't help thinking that Amanda makes sense. He's not really in the mood for a repeat of last night. Those aren't exactly actions he wants getting shopped around to the highest bidder either. 

“Was anything posted about us being here last night?” He asks over the roar of the table. 

Amanda shakes her head no and Phil shrugs at him.

“Okay, so. Was there a party you were planning on having us go to tonight or was today just packing up and getting your car ready to move?” 

“There’s things going on but I don’t think we were planning on going to any,” she looks to Phil for confirmation. 

“Yeah, I think tonight was just going to be dinner and relaxing a little. Maybe the hotel pool or something.” Phil says.

“Okay,” Sid starts and takes a second more to think it over. “So what if we,” he looks to Geno, “take it easy the next few days. We’ll see if anything comes out about us being in town or pictures from last night or something. If nothing comes up, we’ll just hold hands at the next party for a while, okay? At least then I won’t have to deal with so many girls trying to get in my pants.”

Geno just makes a noise, “Your pants?” He says incredulously. “Girls all try for my pants and you get in the way,” he laughs. “Worse wingman.” 

Sid just shakes his head, smiling, “I can leave you to deal with them on your own if you want. Phil can be my pretend boyfriend for the week.” He nods over at him across the table.

Phil raises both his hands, “Keep me out of this, I’ve got someone at home,” he laughs. 

Geno nods at Amanda, “You pretend be my girlfriend?” 

“Psht, no way. Dude, I’m actually _trying_ to get laid. And the guys here aren’t nearly as bad as the girls.” Phil looks absolutely horrified at that and thankfully their food arrives to stall off wherever the conversation was heading.

They’re pretty quiet while they eat, four starving and still hungover hockey players. Sid’s done and Geno just has a bite or two left on his plate when he says, “Okay, Sid. I’m be your boyfriend this week.”

*** 

They give it two full days to monitor the media situation. Sid’s slowly realizing that he’s fucked regardless of the fact that nothing about them being in Minneapolis has leaked, because of Geno himself. 

Sid’s not normally into guys, save the few occasions of attraction (and the few times he exchanged handjobs with a guy in juniors) that have necessitated him to identify, only to himself, as bisexual. So he’s a little confused by it. Not to mention that he’s never once been into Geno before, in any the ten years they’ve been teammates and best friends. But there’s something about Geno’s voice as soon as he wakes up in the morning that Sid hasn't heard before, sleep-filled and heavy, rounded-out syllables that are gone the moment he climbs out of bed. They’re still sharing a room, all three of them, but thankfully there’s a new cot and no one’s tried to make anyone pee the bed again. (Sid has no recollection of the event, no matter how hard he tries to recall it. He must’ve been absolutely black-out drunk. He really wishes he remembered, just for the humor of it all.)

Each morning has seen Sid softly nudging Geno awake, Geno’s eyes heavy-lidded as soon as he opens them and all the lines on his face softened. There’s a small spark in his belly each time Geno smiles up at him, half-awake and stretching himself across the cot.

So Sid’s nervous when they meet up with Amanda for another party and not one picture or tweet or mention of them has gotten out.

It’s a sorority house party just off campus and at least half the girls in the sisterhood seem to be from Amanda’s championship team. Sid has two full cups of some sort of liquor in hand as soon as he walks through the door, Geno and Phil balancing multiple cups of their own, as well. Some of the girls he met at the first party run over to them and Sid watches Phil escape in the direction Amanda disappeared, edges himself closer to Geno.

He doesn’t remember her name but the girl’s face is familiar, smiling up at him. He lets her talk for a few minutes before she’s suddenly grabbing at his arm, draping herself over his shoulder and pulling his head down to whisper in his ear. It’s a scramble, and Sid doesn’t realize until after he’s done it that he’s thrown one of his drinks and grabbed Geno’s forearm in the process. He’s not afraid of the girls, but he’s especially done with how they all keep manhandling him. It was fun the first night, exhausted, drunk and exhilarated, but the day after was a shit-show and he doesn’t want a repeat.

So he grabs Geno and pulls himself gently out of her grasp, sliding his hand down to grab Geno’s in his own. She backs off immediately, which is a bonus, blushing and apologizing and offering to grab him another drink. Sid’s smile is more of a grimace in her direction but she leaves him be.

All the girls seem to, actually, and he sighs heavily in relief. Sid lifts his drink to take a sip, glancing at Geno over the top of the cup. Geno’s looking at him, smirking with one eyebrow raised, looking like he’s ready to burst out laughing any second.

“Oh, just shut it,” Sid huffs, dropping his hand and looking off to the other side of the room.

Geno just laughs and reaches for his hand again, “Sid afraid of big, bad girl? I protect you.”

“I don’t need your–“ he starts, shaking his hand to try to shake Geno’s free.

“No, no,” Geno grips his hand tighter, still laughing, “I’m take care of Sid. Keep all girls away.” He’s still smirking and Sid has a sudden urge to lean into him and find out what he tastes like. He gulps and turns his face away, shrugging his shoulders. Phil’s across the room, talking in a small circle with a mix of people, and Sid starts to lead them that way, still holding Geno’s hand.

***

Amanda's right though, and no one bothers Sid or Geno the rest of the night, even when they're not holding hands. They escape to a balcony off an upstairs bedroom after a while, the entire first floor a mess of people. The party's upstairs, too, but the music is quieter, there's less people around and the fresh air feels good on his face. Sid leans his elbows against the wood railing of the balcony and looks up at the stars.

"You know," he starts, "I used to love going on fishing trips with my dad. Every night before we'd get into the tents, we'd have a small campfire and when he'd put it out, the sky would just suddenly start glowing. I've never seen a sky as beautiful as the ones I'd see on those trips."

Geno leans down next to him, close enough for their arms to touch. "I'm not see stars lots in Magnitogorsk. When I'm come to Pittsburgh, I'm think, stars so bright. Sergei help me learn some constellations so I'm can pick them out when we not there." He nudges Sid's shoulder. "You know any?"

Sid shakes his head a mix of yes and no, "I know the basic ones. Orion's Belt and the dippers. Sometimes I can find a few of the zodiac signs." He shrugs, "I just used to love looking up at it. Getting lost in it." There's not a lot of stars visible where they are now, city pollution and lights from the yard dimming a lot of the sky. He can still find the moon, and the North Star, so the ones he knows shouldn't be too far away.

Geno's quiet next to him, glancing around the yard and looking up to the sky occasionally. He looks out of sorts, drink resting on the ledge in front of him.

"So I know why I wanted to get the girls to lay off," Sid starts, flipping around so his back is against the railing, "but why did you?" He crosses his arms over his chest, mimicking the movement with his feet.

Geno lets out a puff of air, slow and heavy, "Too much going on, you know? I'm mean, I'm happy. Win cup, celebrate with everyone but… little sad, too. Have MRI before trip for elbow and they still not sure if I'm need surgery but looks like I…" he trails off. He pushes against the railing, standing up and letting his hands hold his upper body from crumbling to it. "Was hurt lots this year. Turn thirty soon, too. Start to wonder when I'm maybe have to go back to Russia."

"G," Sid says, turning so he's facing him. "You're not going back to Russia yet. You're turning thirty, not fifty." He reaches out and lightly punches Geno in the arm. "Got a lot of years left in Pittsburgh, man. You can't leave me for all that."

Geno shrugs one shoulder and grimaces.

"Come on… you know how close I was to giving up when I went through the concussions. You want to know what helped me? Knowing you believed I'd get back on the ice and win again. And look at us, Geno," he says, waving his arms around to encompass everything around them, "two-time Stanley Cup champions. We're going to do it again, you know that as well as I do. And you're going to work with Andy this summer, right?" Geno nods. "Then even if it's surgery, you'll be back before you know it. He's going to get you to a point where you won't be going out again."

"Trust him, right?" Geno asks. Sid nods. "Then I'm trust him, too. Just want play whole year again," he sighs. "It's been long time."

"I know how you feel." Sid smiles crookedly and gestures up to his head. "What do you say we go grab another drink?" He asks, holding out his hand for Geno to grab.

"I'm ask, what my boyfriend want?" Geno laughs.

Sid falters at the word "boyfriend", missing the step up into the bedroom and stumbling a little as Geno pulls him through the house and down the stairs. He smiles the whole time and Geno doesn't seem to notice a difference; Sid's stomach is flipping the whole time.

***

Sid finds himself intimately aware of Geno's presence the next day, through breakfast and lounging around the hotel. They have one more night before they get up early to drive up to Regina and Phil's bouncing off the walls the closer they get to it.

They spend most of the day getting sun-drunk and sipping on beers by the hotel pool. With his sunglasses on, Sid's able to watch Geno closely without Geno — or Phil — knowing. He pays attention to how he walks, hips minutely swaying, and zones out watching the pool water slide down the crevices of Geno's body.

He's not happy about his sudden attraction to Geno, far from it, but aside from him acknowledging it, he doesn't think much has changed. He does want to follow those water droplets with his tongue … But he also wants to toss Geno into the pool. Granted that would only be to get him to stop mouthing off chirps like he's been doing all day … but then Geno would also try to get Sid into the pool and wrestle with him there, so. So maybe things have changed.

He's not proud of it, but when they follow Amanda and Phil to a different party that night, her car packed up with everything from her dorm and her alarm set early to send her home, he's looking forward to holding Geno's hand again. On the walkway up to the house he holds his hand out and Geno slaps his and then twines their fingers together. He doesn't skip a stair this time but his heart does skip a beat.

They have to be more verbal about it tonight, though, cornered on the couch with a couple of girls surrounding them. They're sitting close, drinks in the hands they're not using to hold onto each other.

"So how'd you guys get together?" One of the girls asks, followed by a chorus of "Yeah's" and "Tell us!"

"Oh, um…" Sid stumbles, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He looks over at Geno, eyebrows pinched together. Geno just nods at him like it's his story to tell. Sid's not an actor by any means, terrible at lying and making others believe non-truths. He opts for a vague variation of the truth, hoping it gets him out of this. "You know, just. Around each other all the time. Easy chemistry between us, so…"

"Geno," One of the girls calls. "When did you realize you liked Sid as more than a friend?"

Geno's face twists, his mouth pursing, "Same for me as Sid. Just uh, start." He swallows. "Start notice him more over season and think, he very good looking, so I'm just, try be close friend and hope he see."

He looks nervous and Sid can't really figure out why; Geno's a good liar. The girls move onto another topic but Sid's still staring at Geno, who's resolutely not looking back at him. It isn't until Phil stops by with another drink for the two of them that Sid thinks about doing anything else.

Phil's smile is sparkling in the dimly lit room and Sid can't help but smile back. "Excited for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah," he laughs. "Yeah. You know he wasn't able to come watch any of the games." Phil looks like he physically can't stop smiling and Sid is suddenly, entirely achy near his heart.

It's been a long time since Sid's been in a relationship and it's something he's always enjoyed. With the season and how tough the last few years have been personally, he's struggled with maintaining a work-life balance. He misses it.

Hockey's so much different than other jobs; it's never just 9-to-5 and gone at the end of the week. It's all-consuming and it's tough to find someone willing to deal with that. Willing to support him no matter what bumps pop up along the way and no matter how little time he has to spend with them. He thinks Phil did it right, finding someone within the sport so that they nurture that part of each other. He glances over at Geno, who's started a conversation with Phil; he's laughing about something Sid's not really paying attention to, and hope sparks in Sid's chest.

***

They're on the move pretty early the next day. It's a twelve-hour drive and their alarms were set for 5 a.m. Phil was up at least a half an hour before, packing his bag and getting ready to leave. Sid can see the excitement running through him, a smile teasing at the corners of his lips all morning. He's the first to hop behind the wheel, adrenaline having him awake enough to start the day.

Sid sprawls himself across the back seat, using the middle seatbelt to buckle in and lying down as best he can. Geno has the passenger seat reclined as far as it will go, the headrest practically laying on Sid's shins. Sid stays awake for a little while, watching the gentle rise and fall of Geno's chest and wondering to himself about the past week.

They're not going to be staying in Regina long; a few days maximum before they start the long drive home. Sid's hopeful the crush he's been feeling will go away after that. That maybe it's just spending the last few days around a guy who's missing his boyfriend terribly and another that's good looking. Sid can admit that much. Geno is very good looking, in his own, unique way.

Sid falls asleep at some point, woken only when they stop for breakfast a few hours into the trip. Geno's been sleeping the whole time as well it seems, so at least he doesn't have to worry about any Flyers hats this time.

They're all too tired to really hold any type of conversation during their meal and they're back on the road in no time at all. Sid's moved up to the passenger seat and it's Geno beginning the next leg of the drive, bopping his head along to the radio.

Sid tries to catch a few more hours of sleep — it is early and he's still exhausted from the playoffs — but his mind keeps wandering back to what Geno said about "realizing his feelings for Sid". Something about it sounded so real … Sid thinks he might just be trying to convince himself of that, but it keeps running through his head.

He and Geno have gotten a lot closer over the last year or two; they've spent more time in each other's pockets than in any year prior. And neither of them has had a significant relationship in all that time … Sid's not even sure when he last saw Geno pick up at a bar. Geno's been coming over to binge watch TV shows with him and invites Sid over whenever he wants to try out a new recipe. It's everything Sid's always looked at as things the typical "close friends" do together. But maybe they're not. Maybe they were Geno trying to get as close as he thought he reasonably could.

Sid doesn't sleep. He just sits with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest and thinks, long and hard, about what he could do about it. The smart thing, the _friend_ thing, to do would be to tell Geno, as soon as possible, that he's attracted to him. But it would also be smart to point out that it's new and that it could just be because they're spending so much time together on the trip, so he doesn't know if he should say anything at all. He thinks maybe a round-about plan could be his best approach, hint around and see if Geno leaves him any clues to follow.

Sid starts that plan the next time they switch who's driving, it finally being Sid's turn after they stop for gas and a few snacks. Phil stays sacked out in the back seat so Sid sends Geno inside for some waters and gummy bears and fills the gas tank himself. There's an old water on the driver's side door that he grabs, opening it and splashing a little onto himself and his hand that held the pump. He dumps the water bottle and grabs a few napkins in the car, dabbing at himself just as Geno walks out of the store.

"What happen?" Geno asks, walking around the car to get in on his side.

Sid wipes at himself a few more times and climbs back into the car. "The pump had a leak or something," he says, making a show of looking down at himself; he knows if he looks at Geno he'll start to smile and give himself away. "Got a little on me when I put it away."

Geno looks around at the storefront. "Don't see restroom but maybe I ask?" He offers, reaching to unclip his seatbelt.

"No, it's okay," Sid says. "We should really get back on the road. I'll just have to wait for the gummy bears," he sighs heavily, starting the car and shifting the gear.

He's practically back on the highway when Geno offers, quietly, "Can feed to you."

Sid glances over his shoulder while he's trying to merge, smiling to himself. "You don't have to," he says when he turns back, trying to hide the chills running down his spine. "I was really in the mood for them though."

Geno doesn't answer. He just grabs the bag from the center console and rips it open. He pulls out two and reaches over the center and holds his hand in front of Sid's mouth.

Sid resolutely doesn't look but the top of Geno's fingers are in his sightline and Sid feels himself shiver, opening his mouth and letting Geno push the gummy bears inside. Sid eats the bag slowly, taking quick glances at him when he thinks Geno's not looking. He's wrong each time, though, and there's excitement building in his chest.

They stop again an hour later to hit restrooms now that Phil's awake. Sid makes a show of washing his hands and sniffing them to show that they're clean. When they get back to the car, they take up the same positions. The rest of Sid's plan is on hold for now, though. They're only about three hours out and coming up on the Canadian border; that's probably more of a deterrent than Phil sitting in the back seat is.

They're recognized, of course, and the border is pretty empty of cars driving into Canada so they wind up taking pictures and signing autographs for a few of the border agents. If Sid had driven up holding Geno's hand, he's pretty sure it would've made international breaking news before they made it to Regina. Once they get on the road again, Phil behind the wheel for the final leg, it's a pretty quick trip the rest of the way to Tyler.

***

Sid doesn't know him too well, but Tyler seems like a great guy when Phil introduces them all. The best part about him is that he really seems to care for Phil and they escape for a solid hour after they show Sid and Geno to their guest rooms. They meet in the kitchen for a quiet dinner and head to their rooms again for a long night of sleep.

Still wired from getting Geno to _feed him gummy bears_ , Sid changes into his pajamas and heads across the hall to Geno's room. He knocks lightly and waits for Geno's, "Come in," before he opens the door.

He smiles sheepishly once Geno can see him. "Not really ready for bed yet."

Geno smirks back at him from where he's sitting on the bed. "Sleep too much in car," he teases. He pats the space on the bed next to him. "Just looking at Twitter before bed. Welcome to sit."

Sid shuts the door and walks over to the bed, climbing in on the opposite side and sitting with some distance between them. "Want to play a game?" He asks, gesturing to the iPad in Geno's hands.

Geno glances up at him and nods, turning so he's sitting facing Sid. He pulls up the air hockey app and holds the iPad in front of him so Sid can grab his side. They are hockey players, though, and the games are anything but relaxed. Geno keeps sneaking a finger onto Sid's side of the screen so the paddle jumps from under his finger and Geno can score. Sid still wins, though, four to two in a best-of-seven series that ends twenty minutes later.

"Such a cheater," he laughs when Geno's thrown the iPad to the bed like it's what caused him to lose.

Geno just smirks back at him with his tongue between his teeth. "Best-of 'til Sid win," he says.

Sid drops his head and groans, "God damnit, Brooksie." He rubs at his forehead. "Why are you reading that shit anyway?"

"Not read," Geno says. "I'm play games with you ten years. No one play 'Best-of 'til Sid win' more than me."

Sid just laughs. "Okay, you're probably right."

They both turn and stretch out on the bed, the space between them closing a little.

"So why'd you decide to come with?" Sid asks, folding his hands together over his stomach.

Geno sighs. "Tell you 'bout elbow and Russia stuff. Just," the bed shifts as he shrugs, "need get away for while. Reset head."

"Is it working?" Sid turns his head to look at him.

Geno's face scrunches up. "Not as much as I'm need."

"Anything else going on?" Sid asks, voice suddenly quiet in the stillness of the space around them.

"Not really. Think it's good for me get away with friends. Try get over bad parts of year and enjoy win a little more. It definitely do that but probably not help with injuries. That's probably not go away until I'm on ice again next season."

"We're repeating, right, Geno? I can feel it." Sid looks up at the ceiling again. "We've got a special group of guys, even without Flower around we've got the chance to repeat."

"Going to be weird, if he not with us."

"Yeah," Sid sighs. "It almost feels like when Gonch left; Flower's been my teammate since I came into the league. I don't know what I'll do if he decides to—" Sid cuts himself off.

"I'm know, Sid. Not sure what any of us do without him there." Geno reaches across the bed and rests his hand on top of Sid's on his stomach. It's meant to be comforting, and it is, but it also reminds Sid of the plan he was trying to set in motion.

He decides to say fuck it to the plan, and sits up, Geno's hand falling off his own. He's looking down at his legs when he says, quietly, "So for the last couple of days I've been." He swallows the lump in his throat. "I've been looking at you a little differently."

Geno's quiet but Sid can feel him shifting around on the bed, sitting up himself. "What you mean?" He asks after a few long seconds have lapsed.

Sid swipes his tongue across his lower lip and half-turns so Geno can see his face, even if he doesn't look up at him. "I'm, um. I started noticing that." He scrunches his face in frustration with himself. "I like you, Geno. Like, want to hold your hand for more than just making girls think we're taken."

There's a soft, "Oh," followed by some of the longest, quiet seconds of Sid's life. He can hear his heartbeat reverberating in his ears, pounding away the seconds with each beat. When Geno talks, his voice is quiet enough that Sid isn't sure he hears right. "I'm like you, too. Like you like me."

It takes a minute to register and even then, it's not until Geno slides his hand back over to Sid's and winds it through his fingers that he actually understands the words. Sid looks over his shoulder at Geno, whose smile shy and inviting, and Sid leans back just enough. Their lips brush softly and linger on each other's for just a moment, until Geno pulls back and smiles even brighter at him. Sid smiles back, unable to help the breathy giggle that escapes.

Geno looks like he's glowing.

"I'm going to head back to my room," Sid says, voice still quiet in the space between them.

"Sleep tight, Sid," Geno whispers, leaning in to press their lips together again. It's just as chaste as the first one, save the hushed moan that breathes its way out of Sid's throat.

He pulls back just enough to tap their foreheads together, reminiscent of their handshake. "Night, Geno." He pulls away before he can't and pushes himself off the bed. He stops at the door, though, turning back with his hand on the knob. "Just so you know, there's no one else I'd rather be trying to win a third cup with. Flower, Tanger, Duper… if my name's on the cup again, I want yours to be right next to it."

Geno flushes and Sid can feel his face turn a dark red, as well. He smiles softly before twisting the knob and heading back to his room.

***

The next few days are spent carefully avoiding Phil and Tyler's night-time marathon sex sessions. It's tough, each morning has Phil coming to breakfast with his neck covered in hickeys and Tyler grabbing him whenever he's within reach. Sid and Geno duck out into the backyard quite a few times, using the privacy to shyly hold each other's hands and talk more about their offseason plans.

Sid still has obligations in front of him and Geno's plan was to stay in Pittsburgh. Neither of their plans have changed, and Sid takes that for what it is.

"You back in Pittsburgh soon," Geno keeps saying when Sid brings it up. And he doesn't necessarily look unhappy at the prospect of spending the next three months apart.

If he's being honest, Sid's definitely grateful of those months himself. He doesn't want to jump right into something that has the potential to completely turn his world around without weighing his pros and cons, especially after it came about so suddenly for him. The opportunity to step back and think it through is more than he could've asked for. There is a well of hope sitting in his chest, though, and it pulses in contentment every time he looks at Geno.

Phil gives him a hug before they're set to leave, saying goodbye at the front door. He holds onto Sid for a long time, and softly whispers, "Thank you for everything," when he finally pulls back.

Sid smiles at him. "It was all you, man." He pats him on the shoulder and steps to the side to quickly shake Tyler's hand.

"Let me know when you guys get home. You're stopping overnight, right?" Phil asks.

Sid grabs his bag off of the floor and slings it over his shoulder. "Yeah, I've got a hotel booked back toward Minneapolis but we'll stop if we get too tired beforehand."

"Sounds good." Phil holds the door open so Sid and Geno can step out and he stands by it after, watching them leave.

"Like pet," Geno smirks, nodding back at the Phil.

Sid smiles softly and shakes his head. "He's a mother hen. I can't fault him." Sid pops open the trunk and slides his bag in, Geno coming around the car to do the same. Sid opens the driver's side door and props his right foot inside before turning to wave to Phil staring at them through the door.

Tyler moves up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist before they both start waving back. Phil's smile is still blinding, his happiness rolling off of him in waves.

Sid glances over the hood of the car and locks eyes with Geno, unable to stop himself from blushing. He doesn't feel all that jealous of Phil anymore.

They both slide into their seats and Sid fiddles with his mirrors. "My flight to California is on Saturday," Sid says hesitantly. He starts the car and shifts gears, slowly backing down the driveway. Phil's still waving, keeping it going until Sid can't see him anymore.

Sid peeks over at Geno. He looks tentative, like he's trying to weigh out what to say. Eventually, he moves his hand to rest on the middle console, palm up. When Sid looks over, Geno's staring right at him. "You back in Pittsburgh soon," he says, just like he has each time Sid's brought it up. "I'm be in Pittsburgh til then. Waiting," he adds.

Sid takes one hand off the steering wheel and slides it into Geno's, gripping his fingers as tightly as he can. His voice has a hoarse edge to it and he's blinking his eyes to clear the mist.

"Yeah," he says. He turns his eyes back to the road, smiling softly. "I'll be back in Pittsburgh soon."


End file.
